Satisfy your cuiositys
by OtakuZEO
Summary: The scene from the end of chapter 2 of Cosmic, what happens when they celebrate a victory WARNING: yuri lemon inscest! more comming soon!


**Hey all you fanfiction readers! I have a special story for you today, straight from Cosmic, my Panty and Stocking story. BTW if you haven't read Cosmic yet, I suggest you do otherwise you won't get where this comes from. Anywho, this is the scene from chapter two after Scanty and Kneesocks had captured Stocking because she was one of the destined children and they've contacted Lord Corset. This will be my first attempt at a lemon so bare with me if its not great!**

Warning: LEMON/YURI INSCEST if you are 18 and older, its okay, anything younger...I don't know

X

"Yes, we have her in the cell, she's not going anywhere anytime soon!" said Kneesocks as she spoke into a screen where their master, Lord Corset sat in his chair with an extended view of his city.

"Excellent, I'll send the special gift to you soon, keep your guest comfortable 'till then" sneered the Lunatic as he turned back around to his large outlook of the city and the screen shut off

"My dear sister, this time I think we may have finaly done it!" Kneesocks cheered as she jumped out of her chair and laughed

"Yes Kneesocks, we've finally found the first peice of the missing puzzle after 500 years of searching, one of those rotten angels are the destined children!" Scanty cheered as she sat down on the sofa and took a swig of fancy wine

"Scanty! didn't I tell you not to the drink wine? you get-" the meganekko demon was cut off as her younger sister tackled her started tickling her

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy...my...dear...sister" said Scanty seductevly

"H-Hey! that tickles AH!" said Kneesocks as she turned even redder than her skin.

"Satisfy your curiosity, that is one of our rules" said Scanty as she began unbuttoning her sister's shirt just enough to get a glimpse of her black lace bra

"Ooh, Miss Kneesocks, is that new?" said the younger demon sister as she started to fondle her sister's brests

"AH! Miss Scanty, yes it is new, do you like it?" Kneesocks said seductevly

"You have no idea" the mint haired demon went down to steal a kiss from her sister, suddenly Scanty began to get aroused at the sight of her sister, redder than her skin, vounerable, and looking very sexy on the floor like that. "I'll take it up a notch" thought Scanty as she started to work her sister's big breast with one hand, while the other worked its way down to her belt where it would then be easy to take off her own skirt, revealing her purple panties with the word "naughty girl" on the back. Then Scanty began to get more aroused as she got hotter and her mind began to go blank from pleasure...which had only just begun.

"Kiss me...dear sister" Kneesocks was kind of shy when it came to things like this despite her admerable maturity

"If you insist" the younger demon sister said seductivley as she closed the distance between their faces. Kneesocks began running her hand through her sister's mint colored hair. The two then got up and walked over to the nice sofa where they would continue their victory sex.

"I want to see all of you dear sister" Scanty started to unbutton and strip off the rest of Kneesocks clothes about until she was in just her bra and black underwear, she had done the same for herself.

"You're beautiful, Miss Kneesocks" said Scanty as she started to run her hands all over her older sister's body especially on her private parts, getting a yelp of desire from her, Kneesocks was too busy being fondled to notice Scanty's face started to get redder than her own skin.

"Yes Scanty...more" said the older demon sister as she started to bring her head back so she could start screaming in ectasy, however she had stopped her dear sister when she put her hands on her sister's shoulders.

"Hold on, Miss Scanty...why should I be the only one to feel good?" Kneesocks went and took a drink of wine to relax herself more, she was tense and with that drink she'd be ready to go as she pounced on Scanty and started kissing her on the neck, getting cute giggles out of her little sister.

"Ah!, dear sister, this isn't like you at all! Why the change of heart?" the mint haired demon asked while her sister's face was still buried in her neck giving her love bites. She then locked lips with her sister again this time Kneesocks became the dominate one as she stuck her tounge in Scanty's mouth, searching every corner as if she lost something, it was a good thing that they had the door locked,otherwise the two demon sisters couldn't have the fun they were having. Although the two demon sisters were brought up on a system of rules and regulations, they just wanted to enjoy the bliss of making love to each other...and forget the rules just this once.

"Ahhh!" Scanty started to shiver at her sister moving her hands all over her slender body, but then Kneesocks had went downward to start kissing and licking Scanty's smooth and shaven privates in long strides after she slipped off her undies, making Scanty go further into the blankness of ecstacy.

"Ah...Yes...Just like that dear sister AH!" Scanty had cried out, she was enjoying herself even more than ever as she continued to get more and more horny as she pushed Kneesocks head in more to make sure she gave her so much pleasure, her head would explode! Scanty was gasping for air as she began to reach her climax, when she did, she screamed out her sister's name and muttered some more things incoherantly in demon tounge. Kneesocks wasn't done..not quite, she wanted Scanty to finish her off in the same way she was doing earlier.

"My dear beautiful sister...I want you" Kneesocks had ajusted herself and started to kiss Scanty some more, dominating with her tounge, while she did that, Scanty undid her sister's bra and began to massage her large and supple mounds, geting a response of joy from her older sister.

"Oh yes...you make it hard for me to control myself!"said Kneesocks as she was fondled more and more by Scanty, who was smiling as she gave her sister the joy of doing a naughty thing with her sister who loved her so much. Scanty then moved her head downward to start lickinig and nibbling her sister's private parts, licking in long strides strategically placed to give pleasure beyond Kneesock's wildest dreams, which in Kneesocks case it tickled.

"Oh no! Miss Sca...nty...I'm about to aaaah!" Kneesocks felt at ease after she climaxed as the two demon sisters collapsed on each other, enjoying the victory they have capturing one of the destined children. The two woke back up about an hour later still butt naked in their now smelly couch, Scanty awoke Kneesocks with a kiss on the lips

"Wake up dear sister, we have to get ourselves cleaned up" said Scanty sweetly, Kneesocks didn't move so the mint haired demon sister went down to wake up her beautiful sister by licking her soft nipples, which did the trick just fine

"Ahh!" Kneesocks had finally woken up with a face full of...redder skin

"What just happened dear sister?" said Kneesocks

"Something beautiful, like the black sun in hell!" the mint haired demon as she got off her sister

"Its a good thing we have this other bathroom that we can take a shower...together...my dear sister" said Scanty with a wink and making her sister go redder again.

"Oh Miss Scanty, you are so naughty!" joked Kneesocks as she got off the couch and followed Scanty into the private bathroom to shower...together

**And with that my first lemon is complete! Now If you bore with me...thankies, I tried to get some helpful advice from others...but no such luck...anyway, I love you all...not that way**

**Nyaaaa!**

**OtakuZEO**


End file.
